Talk:Golden Sun 3 Prerelease Speculation
Landmass north of Prox Check this link to an old revision of my Wikipedia user page for a report I posted about a half-year ago concerning normally inaccessible thoughts that the citizens of Prox say through Mind Read at the epilogue sequence. One of the people there say/think about how the so-called rift up north is receding and that he can now see the other side again. (This doesn't seem present in the list of things provided in my link, but it's there in the game's code.) This bit of research on my part is where I get the landmass north of Prox detail that's currently in this article. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 06:11, 1 February 2007 (UTC) By the right side of the area with the Mars Lighthouse,(the area where you go north and exit Prox) by some mountains in not the very top, if you press the L button you can see what looks like a moutain. At first I thought this was no big deal but, if you check both sides of that area they are totally blank, no trees, no different colored ground. The only thing is that little veiw of moutain on the right side, and everything around it is totally blank. so maybe it's just something that isn't important but I thought I add it.Cody21 19:35, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Solar Soothsayer Well it's about time! 2 years between the first two games, then 4 years of nothing. I just hope this isn't a fake. In fact, I'm starting to worry that it is. I happen to have the Player's Guide for The Lost Age, and the inside cover looks a lot like the bottom screen. Hopefully this is only because this is an early version of the game and they decided to reuse old artwork instead of create something brand new. I'm not sure if I'll like the 3D or the change in controls, but I love the series too much to care ;) The world's hungriest paperweight 00:56, 12 July 2007 (UTC) :I really hope it's real, too. The moment I found this article, I IMMEDIATELY threw it up here. XD Let us hope that it does not turn out to be false. --SolWarriorNidhogg 01:35, 12 July 2007 (UTC) ::I'm not getting my hopes up. The post that I read claims that you play as Felix in it, which raised an immediate red flag for me--after all, they gave us new(ish) characters for Lost Age, why not the third one? —'Hinoa' talk.un 08:16, 12 July 2007 (UTC) :::This is certainly intriguing to the highest degree... and also really frustrating; I was so hoping that any miracle reveal of a new Golden Sun game would be in an instantly recognizably authentic format. Instead we got a rumor. :( :::That said, I would suggest redirecting the Solar Soothsayer namespace to Golden Sun 3's section about the rumor for now; what we're pinning our very existences on is for Camelot to post confirmation of that on their website. The moment that happens, we can start Golden Sun: The Solar Soothsayer, and keep the contents of this article in a page called Pre-Golden Sun 3 rumors. Now, let us pray to Iris... Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 17:28, 12 July 2007 (UTC) I doubt TSS should be considered a complete hoax, either... Everyone now "knows" that Golden Sun: The Solar Soothsayer is a hoax, because that one blogger's article on Dsfanboy.com says so. Unfortunately, I don't think that article and the suspected game screenshots truly prove or disprove a DS game either way. As the report goes, a small gathering pre-E3 was held to test a small handful of Wii and Nintendo DS games not scheduled to be shown at E3, and GS:TSS was among them and was extremely early in development. If this is treated as the truth, then that would help explain some of the aspects of the reports that people find unlikely to be authentic: #Some people believe that if it were real, it would have been mentioned in some form in the actual E3 event. But look what the report says: the game is among a group of other games not scheduled to be shown at E3, and it is extremely early in development. Since at this early point in development, they wouldn't have made a trailer showing functional gameplay yet, so it shouldn't be so suspicious that the game was not mentioned in the main E3 at all. When Smash Bros. Brawl showed its first trailer in E3 2006, the gameplay and visuals shown looked like they belonged to a practically complete game; Brawl was already a good ways under development and ready to be shown as part of a trailer at that point in time, and apparently it wasn't ready like that in the year before during E3 2005. I'd say it's likely this game's about as undeveloped as Brawl probably was in 2005, so it would have to be shown next year's E3, then. (Great, ANOTHER year of waiting will be required to pass by ;) #The graphics shown on the title screen make everyone assume it's a hoax because it reuses old art, with only the title logo being new. While many PhotoShop hoaxes do use things like existing art and modifications of game screenshots (looks like Gaia Falls in this case) to look "new", and admittedly that's what it does look like here, who's to say it wasn't Camelot who slapped that title screen together quickly so that the title screen wouldn't be black while it would briefly be shown to people before E3 as sort of a "coming soon poster" for a future DS game? And scanning live artwork into a DS game is not out of the question in game design; Yu-Gi-Oh! DS games feature thousands of scanned images of the cards being used as if they were real cards in a digital environment. And that blue circle art design behind the logo: Quite an impressive original creation indeed, looking professionally done. If these screens are indeed a photoshopping job, it is a masterpiece of the hoaxing genre and I think gobo_4227 should be praised for the artwork as much as he gets flak for deceiving us. I for one think it's likely that those cell phone images are depicting exactly what we think we are seeing without any photoshopping involved. #A lot believe that since the text is displayed in English instead of Japanese, that casts doubt on its authenticity. Well, as far as I know, Japanese katakana is an infinitely larger and more data-consuming alphabet then the romanized text characters I'm using to type out this message, and also much harder to type in general, and computer programming code made with the likes of Java and other languages use romanized text and symbols like question marks and colons. It's quite probable that game developers, very early in development, would only be using romanized text at a very early point in development before they implement the katakana alphabet. And GS:TSS may likely have been made from scratch, unlike GS:TLA which is the same gameplay style of GS:TBS, so that might also contribute to Japanese text characters not having been put in quite yet. This may also explain the lack of the copyright symbol: Many believe it was taken out... but how do we know that it was not Camelot who had neglected to put it in yet while in the early stage of development? That could have been a tiny but stupid oversight on the developer's part. If this was all a photoshopping job, the first thing a hoaxer would think of when hoaxing a new game convincingly is appropriate-looking fine print at the bottom of a fictitious title screen, so it doesn't seem possible the same person who made that amazing art with the logo would have forgotten the extremely important copyright symbol... on two separate cell phone images. #The aspect of this story that got me suspecting a hoax more than the other aspects above at first is the fact that gobo_4227 only took two cell phone shots of the title screen, and no gameplay shots of the purported pseudo-3D world. Several possibilities for why this is so may exist as well; maybe he was disallowed from taking gameplay shots, maybe he didn't get to snapping them in time, maybe he wasn't really a Golden Sun fan, but a general gamer who noticed that this game might be a hot sequel to a well-received franchise. It can go any way here, just like the other stuff I'm talking about. But it's not extremely likely that someone would make yet another well-thought-out, well-executed and talented hoax to taunt what I thought was a not-so-major community in gaming. #Finally, don't worry about questionable game scenarios at this point, games in development can be dramatically different by the time they're released. It may or may not be a Felix-centric quest... With all this in mind, I'm hoping I can prove that with The Solar Soothsayer (a really excellent and original title IMHO) reports posted on the internet, it's almost as dangerous to automatically call it a complete hoax as it is to call it the truth. All those aspects people find unauthentic can theoretically be debunked, as I think I did above, but unless someone can post some particularly damning evidence that this is verifiably a true hoax, whether you think it's true or false doesn't really matter at this point. For the time being I'm just going to keep on viewing TSS neutrally, with my GS3 hopes neither too much higher nor too much lower, and that's probably a good way to go about this for many other Golden Sun fans. And of course, keep your hopes up for Super Smash Bros. Brawl in the meantime; the Golden Sun series' scenario, characters, and music DO belong to Nintendo, according to the credits of the GBA games. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 16:36, 15 July 2007 (UTC) :......Wow. Big edit. But very well said. I noticed myself that many people seemed to have forgotten the part about how Soothsayer is very early in development. I also brought up the title screen artwork a while ago: "Hopefully this is only because this is an early version of the game and they decided to reuse old artwork instead of create something brand new." Of course, the only way to know if Soothsayer is real or not is to wait for official news from Camelot or Nintendo, which may take a while. Plus, if it's real, there's always the chance that they'll change the name by then (What the hell is a "soothsayer," anyways?), so we might not even recognize it when word gets out. All we can really do is wait and hope... :P.S: As much as I hope Soothsayer is genuine, I'm still well aware that it may be a hoax. I'm just hoping it isn't. The world's hungriest paperweight 17:31, 15 July 2007 (UTC) ::Sorry to burst your bubble, but someone on GameFAQs admitted to making The Solar Soothsayer... ::http://boards.gamefaqs.com/gfaqs/genmessage.php?board=561356&topic=36718033 Kyarorain 17:35, 15 July 2007 (UTC) :::Reeaally... Well, why wasn't that advertised around earlier around these parts so that I could've saved myself the hours of trying to debunk the images? Why was that confession only put on a FameFAQS post and not distributed among the fansites? >:O Unless that guy on GameFAQs is only trying to take credit for faking it when it might be real... Someone else did take credit for the Boston Strangler's handiwork, you know. :::But phooey, this guy's hoax has now made ME look like a rambling fool! Should I delete this section, or let it stand for everyone to see? :::Maybe I should let it stand and use it to teach some more moral lessons. That confession above is indeed the damning evidence I was talking about earlier, but the next time you see photos of a revealed GS3 in a similar situation, until damning evidence for either its falseness or truthfulness is found, to minimize broken spirits you should only view the new photos neutrally and not get your hopes up or down until the evidence proves one way over another. Camelot was supposedly working on a Wii RPG all this time, so maybe an out-of-the-blue DS game was Farfetch'd. But surely I'm still right about the Smash Bros. detail, right? :D Good hunting, then. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 17:58, 15 July 2007 (UTC) ::::Uh, the guy only confessed like two hours ago. =/ And that image he posted hasn't been seen anywhere else. It's also straight and high quality, so it's unlikely he could have taken it off those screenshots. He also had an excuse for making a hoax (which doesn't stop us from wanting to murder him...) And I was hardly hunting, I'm a regular poster on GameFAQs. ^^' I'm not hunting the Internet for proof it's fake, I just throw up anything I find there. The DSFanboy link was posted there too. I'm just playing messenger. Sorry if I seem too pedantic, but I don't like to see things get out of hand... Kyarorain 18:07, 15 July 2007 (UTC) :::::Oh - it was just two hours ago? Another important realization... sorry. Well, at this point everything's fine now, now that everyone's aware of everything. I had written the above yesterday while the confession wasn't made yet, so it's not like I made a big blunder that could have been avoided; I just fell for the confessor's sucker punch completely. ;) Your assistance was and is absolutely appreciated. :::::Let's get back to normal editing, then. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 18:16, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Red moon? http://goldensun.wikia.com/index.php?title=Golden_Sun_3&diff=13653&oldid=13564 http://goldensun.wikia.com/index.php?title=Golden_Sun_3&diff=13676&oldid=13653 Man, I wish I still had my subscription to Nintendo Power. ...Yeah, that's all I had to say. The world's hungriest paperweight 23:36, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :Right now I'm going to take the approach of being doubtful. That way if it turns out it isn't than my hopes were never raised too high. Personally I think that the moon looks like the death star and every fan group thinks that it is for their series. It will be exiting to see how it turns out. Renegade Zebra 23:51, 13 May 2008 (UTC) New wii RPG I guess they're working on a new Breath of Fire game now. Could this be "Camalot's New RPG"? and if so should take that part out of the article so nobody gives their hopes up? You know, the part that says Camelot had only reported long back that they are making a new RPG for the Wii.Zabbeth 20:27, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :First of all, you should show us a URL that indicates a Breath of Fire Wii RPG is what they've been doing/planning to do... Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 21:57, 13 July 2008 (UTC) And second of all? Sorry but when somebody says "first of all" normally it's followed by "second of all". Other than that just give me a minute, I'll find a link.Zabbeth 12:18, 14 July 2008 (UTC) My bad, It turns out that they are only "considering" Breath of Fire.Zabbeth 12:23, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :I think Erik was saving the "second of all" for if the "first of all" wasn't an issue, assuming he already had a "second of all" in the first place ;) The world's hungriest paperweight 16:00, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Eh? Petition? -- You know, GS3 IS going to be made. Nintendo wants it, Camelot wants it, fans want it. It's just a matter of time. Is the mention of that petition REALLY necessary? I mean, being as the only reasons we ain't got it yet are because 1 - They're a SMALL COMPANY and 2 - They want to do a good job, I don't see the need for a petition. They already said they're gonna make it, they just haven't announced that they're doing it. In case you misunderstood that, let me say it a bit different. They ARE going to make it. They just haven't started yet. As such, no need for the petition link. I'm axeing it. RoleOfDATS 05:05, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Keep Your Eyes Open... ... Well maybe not when your sleeping, that just makes things difficult. I just got Volume 237 of my Nintendo Power and in the back section it states that next month there will be an "RPG Explosion". After displaying a few titles they mention that a "Few Surprises" are in store. Could one of these surprises be Golden Sun 3? Unlikely, but I figure I'd bring it up just in case it does happen. So keep an eye out subsrcibers. I just wanted to bring this to everybodies attention.Zabbeth 16:58, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :What the last Nintendo Power incident involving the "Red Moon" image that turned out to be previewing Castlevania proved is that one shouldn't expect anything out of an American magazine for this sort of thing; it'd be far more plausible, in my opinion, if this were the Japanese Famitsu magazine we were talking about. ;) Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 20:44, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::I agree. Don't believe US before the Japanese announcement is made. In otherwords, we'll know of it thanks to the fandom's close scrutiny of Japanese magazines such as Famitsu before Nintendo Power even hears of it. Whatever Nintendo Power is announcing, it's only news to people who don't look at Japan's games first (unless you speak of US games). RoleOfDATS 04:06, 15 December 2008 (UTC) I just got Volume 238, which is really weird because I seem to be getting them earlier and earlier, anyways, and there is not a single mention of GS3. But if you read my earlier statement I said it was "Unlikely". Still this comes as a letdown, even though it was pure speculation by my part, but I'm always willing to admit when I was wrong. But I would like to say that my speculation held a little more validity than the whole "Red Moon" fiasco.Zabbeth 14:17, 9 January 2009 (UTC) New Hoax There's a new hoax: Celestial Chronicles for Wii. Tzion 04:01, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :That's not a new one! That hoax was made quite a while back... Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 04:42, 28 January 2009 (UTC)